


子承父业（上）

by Left



Category: all王一博 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left/pseuds/Left
Relationships: all王一博
Kudos: 30





	子承父业（上）

老头子的葬礼办的隆重，请了许多人，来来往往忙活着，唯独没有伤感。

我那不正经的小叔假模假样的安慰我，劝我节哀顺变，我低声警告他别开玩笑，他收敛了起来，却偷偷附到我耳边，问我有没有见过我名义上的“小妈”。

老头子娶了新情人的事，我知道的很晚，也没兴趣去了解，老头和我打电话说这件事的时候，却很是愧疚，早早的拟订了遗嘱，把财产绝大部分留给了我，我心里笑他装腔作势，但钱这东西，谁也不会拒绝，只可惜老头还没在温柔乡里享受半年，就心梗去了，直到老头葬礼，我也没见过小妈。

忽然，小叔拍了拍我的肩，示意我去看走进来的人，那是一个极其年轻的男孩子，他面无表情的为老头上完香，眉目间神色冷淡，好像只是祭拜一个陌生人，意识到我的目光，也只是淡淡的瞟了一眼，干净利落的离开了。

我忽然意识到他是谁，正是我新寡的小妈。

小叔告诉我，他叫王一博，原来是个舞蹈老师，是老头送前任情人上舞蹈课的时候看上的，便讨了回来做小老婆。

小叔长嘘短叹美人守新寡，坏笑着问我要不要“子承父业”，这话不干不净的，我踩了他一脚，让他不要满嘴跑火车。

本以为我和王一博的交集就此结束，老头找得律师很好，很快的把财产继承问题解决完毕，老头分了王一博一套房子和一些现金，保证他下半辈子无忧无虑。

然而，我在整理老头的卧室里电脑时，发现了一些隐藏文件，打开以后，里面是一些视频，我隐隐猜到是什么东西。

抱着好奇的心态，我点开了其中一个视频，镜头拍着一个熟悉的脸，正是王一博。

他的样子很不体面，双腿大开的被绑在凳子上，露出下面两个穴——我忽然明白老头为啥迷的要死要活了。

老色鬼，倒是挺会玩。

他两个穴都没闲着，一前一后都插着按摩棒，嗡嗡震动着，这个姿势显然让王一博很难受，他徒劳的扭动着，嘴被口球堵着，只能呜呜的叫着，但是身下的花穴却诚实地流着淫水，已经积了一小摊。

或许是这模样太过可怜了，老头把他从凳子上放下来，让他跪趴在地上，抽出他后穴的按摩棒，换上自己的肉棒，一边干他，一边用手去抽插花穴里的按摩棒。

王一博呻吟着潮吹了，小穴一股股喷水，老头到底年纪大了，耐力不比年轻人，把持不住，射了他一屁股精液。

我看得口干舌燥，下体也硬了起来，我一边给自己打手枪，一边想着王一博那张冷淡的脸，到达了高潮。

我快速浏览了剩下的视频，基本上都是这些内容，我心虚的关上电脑，感觉有种窥探的罪恶感。

然而当晚，我便梦到了王一博，他没穿衣服，跪在面前吞吐我的鸡巴，我按着他的头，兴奋的不能自拔，然后射了他一脸。

醒来后，我看着一片狼藉的下体，开始思考自己是否太久没有性生活。

罪孽的念头一旦生根发芽，便难以除去。

怀着不纯的目的，我去王一博工作的舞蹈机构找他，他正在教小朋友跳舞，事实证明，面对小孩子的王一博要温柔耐心得多，不免让我有点嫉妒。

等他送走学生，我堵住他，把存在手机里的视频给他看，他面无表情的瞥了一眼，好像视频里的主角不是他一样，然后问我想干什么。

我便要他来家里。

晚上，他骑着摩托车来了，穿着皮衣，看起来酷得要命，和视频里那个喷水的婊子像两个人。

我让他脱衣服，他只是叹了口气，利落的把衣服除去，好像习以为常。

他满不在乎的态度让我很生气，作为惩罚，我只是草草的扩张了一下就操了进去，他吃痛地瞪我一眼，却也没说什么。

我把他抱到腿上，让他骑着我的鸡巴，他的身体很敏感，才没插几下就浑身泛红，下面的小穴也开始流水，让我抽插得更加顺利。

我拧着他小小的乳头，一边问他:

“小妈，你和我爸做的时候也是这么骚吗？”

一博听到我叫他小妈，倒也不生气，只是懒懒的笑了一下，驴唇不对马嘴的回答说我和我爸很像。

我不知道他什么意思，却莫名的心里很不爽，只好发了狠去顶他烂熟的穴，顶的他说不出完整的话来。

我去玩他高高肿起的花蒂，他的穴敏感的夹紧了我，我觉得有趣，变本加厉的去揉他可怜的小豆豆，小穴咬的越来越厉害，他发出一声像哭一样的呻吟，紧紧的搂住我，便泄了出来。

我也忍不住射在这骚货的小穴里。

高潮过后，王一博失神了片刻，然后把我推开站了起来，穴口失去阻挡，白浊和淫水的混合物顺着大腿根流了下来，他只是抽了纸把两腿之间清理干净，便开始把衣服一件件穿好，又变回一副生人勿近的冷淡模样。

我说要送他，他拒绝了我，便关门离开了，院子里传来摩托车发动的声音。

我目送着他远去的背影，我知道，这绝不会是我们的最后一次。

TBC


End file.
